


Usopp x reader | Collection of one-shots.

by Cawyx



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cawyx/pseuds/Cawyx
Relationships: Usopp (One Piece) & Reader, Usopp (One Piece)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Play.

"Has someone seen Usopp?" You asked exasperatedly.

"I’d like to know too. He said that he’ll play tags with me," Luffy pouted.

"Sorry, ____-chan! Don’t concern yourself with this guy, here have a drink, ~" Sanji said while walking toward you with a tray full of drinks.

You tried to do as he said and sat in a corner sipping on his delicious cocktail, but you couldn’t get Usopp out of your mine. He was your best friend on the ship, the only one who could handle your pranks and stupid ideas–except for Luffy, but Luffy is... Luffy. And you had a little game going on, you pulled pranks at each other all the time. However, he had been avoiding you since your last prank–one of your masterpieces - and disappeared from time to time without an explanation, and every time you tried to have one; he seemed startled and mumbled things before running away.

"Usoooopp! You told me you’ll play with me!" You heard Luffy whine.

You glanced at their direction, Usopp was trying to untangle himself from Luffy and once again run somewhere in precipitation. You made your mind. Tonight was a breaking in night. You were going to find what his little secret was because the last time he ignored you like that you ended up with water, flour, and feathers all over you and the crew called you “Little Chick” for a week. If Usopp was plotting something, you were going to find out.

You waited in your bed until everyone was asleep and tiptoed to his hiding place, where he spent most of his time developing and building stuff. You slowly opened the door and lighted the room with your flashlight. Everything was neat except for the desk which had a multitude of dials. You knew he was up to something. You walked closer to the dials and noticed that they were only tone dials. You took the first one and press the apex of the shell, like Usopp taught you to.

_“Hmm... Hi... Not good... Hello... No... Never mind... I just want to say I–AHAHAH... That’s awkward”_

It was Usopp’s voice, well more like a creepy and nervous version of his normal voice, you could feel his nervousness and it made you even more curious about why. You took the next one and listened to it too.

_“ This one is the one, so listen, carefully because I won’t say it again, not that I’m really saying it to you directly because you know you’re listening to a shell and it’s not me and you can put it on repeat so you can listen to it more than once, but that’s not the point here! Yes, so listen, I want to tell you that I l-”_

The second record was cut off brutally, he probably didn’t notice that he had talked too much and that the dial couldn’t record all his blathering. You listened to a bunch of other dials; they were practically the same: a lot of talking and very little information.

_“____? I want you to listen until the end, and then I want you to give me an answer...”_

You finally knew who he was talking to. It was you from the beginning.

_“I know I’m not like Zoro or Sanji or Luffy or... Anyway, I’m not as brave as them, I know that you know that, you stood by me even when I showed you some pretty pathetic sides of me... But you stood by me... And we always have a great time together, you’re funny and I like seeing your smile... Ahem... What I want to say is that...”_

Your heart was pounding so hard in your chest right now, even though deep down you knew what he was going to say next, you just wanted to confirm it.

_“I love you, ____”_

You put the dial back in place, trying to suppress the urge to run to his room and kiss him. You tried to calm down a bit and breathed out. You were about to head out when someone opened the door.

" ____?!" Usopp asked surprised.

His gaze found the dials and back at you. His face slowly fell.

"Wh- You... Did you listen to it? "He asked.

You nodded, a bit ashamed about being caught in the act, but his reaction surprised you. He smirked and looked at you proudly.

"So how do you find my new prank?" He laughed. "It wasn’t ready though." He added, his eyes averting yours.

You tried to hide your smile. 

"I see... Well, I added a little extra." You said while passing by him. "You can listen to it later." You added leaving the room.

You didn’t go too far and waited for him. You heard him moved; it didn’t take long before he listened to your little extra. 

“ _I love you too, stupid Usopp_ “

You heard something crashing on the floor and someone running in your direction. You smiled. He stopped in front of you, blushing.

"I was joking! I love you, I really, really, really, really love you!" He declared out of breath. 

You grabbed him gently by his collar and kissed him. 

"Me too," you smiled sweetly.


	2. Lie to me.

You were one of the oldest recruits of the crew; you came around the same time as Usopp, the sniper/liar of the Straw hats. All the stories he could tell amazed you, and honestly, even though you knew that more than half of them weren’t true, he was such an excellent storyteller, you couldn’t take your eyes off of him once he started. You were the closest to him among the crew, you could spend all your days listening to him, without getting bored, and the more time you spent with him the more your feelings for him grew.

_~_

You were enjoying the beautiful day outside, once again listening to the stories of the Great Captain Usopp. You were both laying on the floor, your head on the sniper’s chest, he was unconsciously playing with your hair as he spoke. 

"And then the giant tried to step on me! But I stopped him with just ONE hand and throw him away! He shouldn’t have underestimated my strength! Ahah ~ But then the giant came back with a ..."

You were too concentrated on his fingers playing with your hair, that you actually forgot to follow the story. Usopp seemed to notice that you weren’t listening and poked your cheek.

"_____ are you still with me?" He asked.

"S-sorry Usopp! I was daydreaming. Please keep on going!"

The boy smiled at you and continued his story. 

~

"Say Usopp..." You started once he finished telling you about his adventures.

"Hmm?"

"Do you have some kind of superpower or something?"

The sniper stayed silent, thinking about your question, then a big smile appeared on his face.

"So you have noticed, hehe! You’re right, I am special! But the others don’t know about my superpowers, they’ll know that they are lower than me and I am afraid that their confidence would take a hit! And I care too much about them to see them depressed about something like that! I rather keep this secret instead!"

You looked at him and giggled.

"Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me, Usopp! But have you noticed that some of your stories became true?!"

"REALLY?!" He gasped.

"Ohh! So you didn’t know about your superpower ~!" You teased him.

"N-no I meant, OF COURSE, I KNEW!" He pouted.

"I am jealous, if it was me I’ll keep on telling stories where I become super rich or super famous or super cute, then one day it will become true!" You stated daydreaming.

"I already find you cute, though..." The boy muttered to himself. 

Suddenly you felt the boy becoming stiff underneath you, you turned your head toward him, to see what was wrong with him. His cheeks were flushed, and he was avoiding your gaze.

"Are you all right, Usopp?" You asked worriedly.

"N-no, I’m fine! I just have another story to tell, and I hope that it will become true..." He said as a light blush covered his cheeks and you could hear his heart beating faster.

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and quickly said :

"One day the Great Captain Usopp will marry _____!"

You hid your blushing face in his chest, smiling.

"You better make it come true!" You said looking at him before kissing the tip of his nose. 


End file.
